Shikon
by ForgottenKaze
Summary: Four oneshot centered around Midoriko, each one representing one of the four souls. The third one, Kushimitama, is now up. Rated T for space.
1. Aramitama

I've already written three oneshots about Midoriko, but here are another four! Each one represents one of the four souls, which are Arimitama, the spirit of courage, Nigimitama, the spirit of friendship, Kushimitama, the spirit of wisdom and Sakimitama, the spirit of love. Each oneshot will be about one of the souls.  
First up, Arimitama.

I will only say this once, so listen carefully: I do not own InuYasha.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" the old priestess asked the thirteen-year-old Midoriko. "Are you sure you wish to become a priestess?"

Slowly, Midoriko nodded. A small breeze came in and blew her long black hair every which-way. The same breeze also ruffled her tattered, dirty and ragged kimono, as well as the priestess's new looking white and red one. The branches and leaves of the trees surrounding the entrance to the temple swayed, as did the slips of paper on the rope of rice on the Torii above the child and her elder.

"To be a miko takes much courage. You must never take a lover, and this job, nay, duty, will most likely take your life."

"It does not matter. My parents perished in the ceaseless wars of this era, as did my entire family," Midoriko replied. "I, the youngest of my family, was the sole survivor of the slaughter of my villages. There is no one left to cry for my departure from this world, if indeed I was to perish."

"That's not true." A girl, in a thigh length kimono that may have once been green, although dirt now discoloured it, as ragged as Midoriko's, came up to the two others. "We'd cry for you." She gestured to the small group of kids, all thin from hunger and fear.

"Thank you…" replied Midoriko with a small bow. "M'lady," she turned to address the ancient priestess, "would you please take these children into your temple? They have lost their families and have no where to go."

The old priestess's eyes softened. "Of course. Come children. Come." She led them into the impressive temple.

Another child caught up to Midoriko as they followed the old woman.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" the child asked.

"Of course. I feel like it's my destiny, that something is calling me!" Midoriko replied, her voice low as to not alert the head priestess.

Concern filled the other child's brown gaze. "Be careful…. And have courage."

"I shall," Midoriko smiled. "It's like the old priest in my village said, _Arimitama_, or _Yuu_, the soul of courage, is one I have much of."

They had reached the stairs leading into the temple, and where the children would be separated. The eldest of the other children, thirteen like Midoriko, turned to the priestess-to-be.

"Goodbye, and good luck," she told Midoriko, who had become her good friend as they had watched over the younger ones and led them from their villages and to this temple.

Midoriko returned the other child's smile. "You as well. I hope you have a good life ahead of you."

The last the group of children saw of their young leader, she was being led into a small room, on one wall of which was hung a large scroll, one almost as big as the wall. If any of them had been able to read, they would have known that the characters on each corner meant 'Arimitama', 'Nigimitama', 'Kushimitama' and 'Sakimitama', each one the name of a spirit housed inside the soul, and the character in the centre read 'Naobi', 'true soul'.

And had any of them had spiritual powers, they would have seen the faint light blue glow around the character for courage.

* * *

Finished! What did you think? Please give me your comments and criticisms by pushing that little purple/blue button at the left hand corner of your screen.

Have a nice day!


	2. Nigimitama

The second story, about Nigimitama. For those who do not know her, Kanade was the guardian priestess of Horai-jima in the fourth movie. This takes place just before Midoriko's final battle.

* * *

Midoriko strapped her sword to her waist and looked at the painting on the back wall of the room.

It depicted a scene of about twenty people, all standing on the top of a cliff, overlooking the sea. The sun was setting, and the artist had skilfully painted many colours into the sky, making it look real. All but one of the people stood on the edge of the cliff. The group was varied, humans and demons both, but the lone figure was human. The painted figure was holding her hand up to another woman in front of her. Both of them wore priestess robes; the loner wore armour over a white top and red hakama, the other pure white robes under grey armour.

In each corner of the painting were calligraphies of different kanji characters.

"Kanade-san…" Midoriko sighed as she gazed upon the magnificent painting. "My old friend, I'm sorry I could not see you again. I believe I am walking to my death with this battle. I hope you have been able to find peace on the island of immortality, the one called Horai. I hope you, as for the humans and demons that left with you, lead happy lives, in your paradise."

"Mew?" Kirara asked from her place on the freshly made futon.

Midoriko knelt down to her old friend and cupped the kitten's head in her hands.

"Dear Kirara, I'm sorry, but I must leave you, for I fear this battle shall be my last," the miko spoke gently as she rubbed the nekomata's head.

As if she understood, Kirara mewed back sorrowfully, and licked the human's hand.

"You'll be safe, right?"

Kirara nodded.

Midoriko smiled sadly.

"Goodbye then," the woman told her faithful friend as she got up and walked towards the door, and into her final battle.

Kirara watched her leave then turned her crimson eyes to the painting. Her eyes were drawn to the top right corner, where the kanji for friendship was gently glowing.

* * *

Okay, kinda crappy, but at least I updated! Does anyone have any ideas for Kushimitama and Sakimitama? Please give me your opinion on this.


	3. Kushimitama

Okay, first of all, I'm sorry I haven't updated this since ever, but I haven't been inspired. Second of all, all the spells in this are my own creation, seeing as I have no clue how to summon a shikigami and probably never will. Anyway, please read, review, and enjoy.

I do not own anything.

* * *

"Midoriko-sama! Please help me?" cried a young girl no more than eleven years old. The girl, a miko in training, had come up to Midoriko and asked the priestess to teach her how to summon shikigami. The girl had imence spiritual powers, but as she was finding out, she was all thumbs at summoning spirits.

Suppressing a smile, Midoriko walked over to the confused girl.

"First of all," Midoriko began. "Can you feel all of the spirits around us?"

The girl closed her eyes, and breathed in deeply. "Yes, of course," she said. "But what`s that got to do with-"

"Reach for a spirit," the older miko ordered softly. "Call it with your mind."

The girl's face visibly relaxed as she opened her mind and her powers to the outside world.

"Look for a small spirit, like a bird or a mouse," advised the woman. "They should be easier to control."

The girl obeyed. Swiftly, she pulled out her magic and caught the spirit of a fledgling bird from mid-air.

"Now, put it into the leaf. Convince it that it is now its body, and that it will be happy in it. It should go in."

The girl did as she was told, and in no time the pale blue outline of a vaguely human shaped shikigami surrounded the leaf.

"Very good!" Midoriko exclaimed, clapping her hands.

The girl gently opened one pale brown eye to see what she had done. She had but a small glimpse, as the spell dissolved almost immediately. But still, she had done it.

"Did you see it, Midoriko-sama? Did you?" the girl cried, the joy in her voice evident to all those who could hear.

"I did, child. Next time, you should be able to hold it longer."

The girl ran up to hug Midoriko, her white and red robes billowing around her.

"Thank you Midoriko-sama, thank you!"

Midoriko smiled, and put her hand on the girl`s head.

"You`re welcome."

Behind Midoriko, the character for `wisdom`, painted on a hanging scroll in high-end calligraphy, glowed softly in the dim light.

* * *

Please review, as I want to know what you thought and what you would like to see for the next, and last, chapter.


End file.
